1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a three-way swivel action trailer hitch.
2. Background of the Invention
Trailer hitches are used to provided rotatable mechanical coupling between a towing vehicle and a trailer. The mechanical coupling is preferably rotatable around all three axes, to allow the trailer to be towed around turns, up and down inclines, and over uneven pavement.
Trailer hitches having three-way rotatable coupling between the towing vehicle and the trailer are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,461, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a three-axis trailer hitch comprising a first U-shaped yoke supporting a hinge pin rotating about the transverse horizontal axis, a second U-shaped yoke supporting a hinge pin rotating about the vertical axis, and a rotatable joint providing rotation about the longitudinal horizontal axis. U.S. Pat. No. 2,027,499 to Tully discloses a trailer hitch comprising a turntable disc providing rotation about the longitudinal horizontal axis, and a U-shaped yoke supporting a king pin rotating about the transverse horizontal axis, and a swivel bolt providing rotation about the vertical axis. Other trailer hitches are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,457,885; 2,871,030; 3,730,557; 3,843,164; 4,200,306; and 4,548,423.